Love Can Make You Happy
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: Based on season six episodes if Beckett had gotten pregnant in Valkyrie.
1. Cast Your Fate To The Wind

AN: So basically this story is about what if Beckett got pregnant when Castle came for his surprise visit in Valkyrie. My story will follow season six episodes, but how they would have been changed if Beckett was pregnant the whole time. The first chapter is based on 6x01 – Valkyrie and 6x02 – Dreamworld. I do not own any part of Castle or any lyrics from songs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Love can make you happy_

_If you find someone who cares to give a lifetime to you_

_And who has a love to share."_

**Cast Your Fate To The Wind**

Kate Beckett had spent more than a decade of her life chasing down killers, including the monster that killed her mother, but that all seemed like a piece of cake compared to her having to call Castle and tell him that even though it had been six weeks since they had seen each other that she was not coming home due to a case. The disappointment in his voice when she told him made her question her decision to take the job in DC. While she knew that this was a great opportunity for her, she missed working side-by-side with him everyday and and then every night laying down next to him to sleep.

When Beckett had left for DC she and Castle had decided it was best for him to stay back in New York for the time being until she was got her bearings at her new job. Instead they spent countless hours on the phone talking to each other or texting each other. Even though they were not physically spending time together they talked almost as much as they did when they actually lived together. There had not been one single day where they did not communicate with her other.

When Castle showed up at her apartment in DC that fateful night in September, Beckett had been in utter shock to see him. She had been amazed that she had been able to form some kind of coherent words before she totally pounced him. Beckett didn't know if she ever had wanted a man as much as she needed Castle that night. Castle had been feeling the same way about her and that is why he risked her yelling at him and traveled down to see her. Even though Castle had been married a couple times before, his relationship with Beckett was totally different than anything he had ever experienced. They had a real true connection. He couldn't imagine how he had made it so many years without having her beside him.

That night they had thrown caution to the wind and made love without using any sort of protection. They were both so desperate for each others love and attention neither of them had thought about it. Neither of them cared. All they could think about was that after six long and lonely weeks they could finally be one again.

All of they joy they had felt that night soon was replaced by fear for both of them. When Beckett found out that Castle had been exposed to a deadly toxin she felt like she had been shot once again. The pain in her chest as she felt her world crashing down almost overtook her, but she did what she had done so many years before after her mother's death and brought a little bit of her wall back up so that she could be strong for Castle. She knew she needed to be there to support him and to catch the bastard that had done this to him. The bastard that was trying to take her Castle way from her. She didn't have the time to break down and cry.

Beckett was able to maintain her cool until she saw Castle collapsing when he got out of the car. All of the rage that she had hidden inside of her from her mother being killed and the fear she had about losing Castle built up in her and started to boil over. She knew she would do anything possible to save the man that she loved more than anything. She did not want to lose another person she cared about.

After the antidote to the toxin was found and Castle was taken to the hospital, Beckett spent hours sitting next to his bedside waiting for him to wake up. There was nothing more that she wanted than to see his smiling blue eyes and hear his voice. When Castle finally woke up Beckett let her wall crash down again. Her fear finally started to subside. When Castle told Beckett, "Sometimes the hardest things in life are the things most worth doing," she knew that regardless of what was to come, her and Castle could make it through anything. Little did Beckett know that one of those hard things that come in life was already growing inside of her.

_"You set your sail when the tide comes in and you just cast your fate to the wind."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AN: The first chapter was more setting up the story since Beckett wasn't going to know that she was pregnant the day after they had sex. The next chapter Beckett will found out that she is pregnant. Hit me up with reviews.

Songs: Love (Can Make You Happy) by Mercy (totally a Castkett song) and Cast Your Fate To The Wind by We Five


	2. Don't You Fret

AN: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Glad you guys don't think this story is a totally crappy idea. This next chapter is based on 6x03 – Need To Know.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Don't You Fret**

_"Don't you fret, now, I'll be there_

_I'll be there to put you right_

_I'll be there to hold you tightly_

_When the sun goes down at night"_

Beckett woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She hadn't been feeling good the past couple of days so she really just wanted to sleep. Picking up her phone she saw that it was Castle calling and she smiled.

"Morning," Beckett said when she answered the phone. She loved when they video chatted.

"You look like death came to visit," Castle responded.

"You really know how to woo a woman," Beckett said rolling her eyes.

"I just mean you look a little pale," Castle said.

"My stomach has been bothering me," Beckett said.

"You want me to fly down and make you feel better?" Castle asked.

"Despite what you think, sex does not cure nausea," Beckett said with a laugh.

"You never know until you try!" Castle said laughing back. "A think a long shower might help also. If you bring your phone in there I can make sure you are doing it right."

"I think I know how to take a shower," Beckett said. Her phone then went off again. "Crap. I have to call in to work."

"Take a sick day," Castle said. "You can stay home and I can sing soothing songs to you."

"The Thong Song is not soothing," Beckett said.

"I'll sing it Barry White style!" Castle said. "That is sure to make you feel better."

"I seriously have to call in to work," Beckett responded. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Castle said. Beckett blew Castle a kiss which he grabbed and smeared all over his fast.

After hanging up with him, Beckett called McCord and got ready for work. She looked in the mirror to put her make up on and thought to herself that Castle was right that she looked a little like death had come to visit her. She hoped her stomach bug would go away soon.

When Beckett found that out that her case would take her back to New York City she was super excited. Not only would she be able to see Castle, but she would also be able to work with Esposito and Ryan again. She really missed those guys. She was a little shocked, however, when she walked into the precinct and saw Castle already there. She stifled her laugh when she saw Gates yelling at him. She knew that some things would never change. Castle looked as giddy as a school girl when he saw Beckett walk up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town?" Castle asked with a giant smile.

"I was going to surprise you," Beckett responded trying to maintain her professionalism in front of McCord.

"Well done," Castle said with a laugh.

The mood changed quickly, though, after McCord and Beckett announced their role in the investigation. Beckett could tell that Esposito, Ryan, and Gates were not pleased to have their case taken over without a given reason.

Castle felt stuck between a rock and a hard place since he respected Beckett's position, but at the same time didn't want the guys mad at him. He didn't realize that something as simple as offering to get McCord and Beckett coffee would not go over well with the guys. He just wanted an excuse to see Beckett. When the guys started pressuring him to get information from Beckett he didn't really know what to do. He wanted to respect Beckett's wishes, but his curiosity about the case was also eating away at him. Plus, he was disappointed that he hadn't really been able to see much of Beckett since the investigation started.

Later that day, Castle sent Beckett a text to meet him in the break room. Beckett hurried as soon as she could to go see him.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better," Castle said when Beckett almost skipped into the room.

"I think I just needed to eat something," Beckett said.

"And see me," Castle said wiggling his eyebrows. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"I have so missed your coffee," Becket said. "And you, of course." She gave him a wink.

"Well, if I knew coffee was a code word for my...," Castle started before Beckett smacked him in the chest. Beckett gave him a huge smile. Castle had missed that gorgeous smile. It wasn't the same looking at it on a phone screen. As Beckett started drinking her coffee Castle asked about getting some details on the case.

"Is this a bribe?" Beckett asked, looking down at her coffee.

"No!" Castle said a little too unconvincing.

"Castle, you are not going to Castle me on this one," Beckett said putting down her coffee. Since McCord started coming Castle tried to get Beckett to tell him based on nods. Unfortunately for him she gave him way too many nods.

"See ya, Castle," Beckett said with a teasing voice as she left the room. The tone of her voice and her strong will to keep the facts hidden turned Castle on a little. The feeling quickly died down when Esposito got on his back for not being able to get details from Beckett.

As Beckett left with McCord she felt bad not being able to discuss the case with Castle. She hated having to hide things from him. He was her partner and she wanted to be able to tell him.

Knowing there was something that he did not know made Castle want to solve the case even more. Being able to go to a dark, seedy warehouse with the guys made him feel better, though. Of course, if it was up to him he would have gone in there with the biggest gun possible, but like Beckett, the guys were not going to let him have a gun. When they discovered the guns in the camera case he felt like he was entering a spy movie. The excitement quickly went away for a moment when he heard someone yell at them to put the guns down. He was happy to turn around and see that it was just Beckett and McCord.

Beckett wasn't that shocked that the guys had discovered the guns. She knew they were good. She was very disheartened later when she found out McCord was shutting down the investigation into the case once the CIA got involved. She hated to think that a murderer could go free. She and the guys always worked so hard to catch the killer. Plus, knowing there was a murderer not captured hit a little too close to home for her.

Beckett decided to take a walk to clear her head. While she liked her new job in DC, she didn't like some aspects of the job. The job felt like there were too many exceptions on how a case could be handled. It seemed more like politics than actually finding the bad guys. As she was walking Beckett started to feel a little nauseous and lightheaded again. She sat down at a bus stop bench to rest. A elderly woman, probably in her late 70's, was already sitting down. She looked Beckett over.

"The first few months are the hardest," she said, breaking Beckett away from her dream land she was in.

"Excuse me?" Beckett said.

"I went through it four times," the woman said. "Every single time I got sick. Is this your first?"

"My first what?" Beckett asked.

"Child," the elderly woman responded.

"What?" Beckett asked shocked.

"The first one is always the hardest because you never really know what to expect," the woman said. "You know my daughter is pregnant with her first child. She looks so radiant..." The woman kept talking but Beckett wasn't listening anymore to what she was saying. A quick panic was rushing over her. She started to think about the last week. She knew she hadn't been feeling good and her period was about 5 days, but she accumulated that all to stress. Stress always made her a little out of whack. Beckett all of a sudden felt the elderly woman's hand on her cheek.

"You are a little flushed, dear," the woman said as she stood up to get on the bus. "That is just your hormones fluctuating. The further you get along in your pregnant the more they will stable out." Beckett just stated at her as she got on the bus. Beckett shook her head. There is no way she could be pregnant. Beckett said as she headed back to the precinct. On the way she sent a text to Castle to meet her.

As Castle walked into the break room he noticed that Beckett seemed a little gloomy. He figured she was a little sad that she would be leaving the next morning. He tried to cheer her up by inviting her to his place, but he understood if she wanted to go somewhere else since coming home to him, his mom, Alexis, and Pi might not be the greatest invitation ever. When she declined his offer, though, he was a little shocked, until she handed him a flash drive. Castle quickly realized that Beckett was a little out of sorts because of the case. Castle made it his goal to help solve this case for Beckett since she was no longer allowed to investigate.

After everything had gone down and Beckett had given the anonymous tip to help with the case, she finally felt she could relax. Part of her knew, though, that she could not fully relax. Ever since she talked to the old lady on the street thoughts about the possibility of her being pregnant were running through her head. She decided that she needed to do something to make the worry go away so she decided to buy a pregnancy test. Buying the test at the drug store made her feel like she was buying cocaine because she was convinced everyone at the place was staring at her. When she went to go take the test, though, she chickened out. She decided she needed to speak to Castle first.

When she got to his apartment she went to tell him, but instead spit out that she was the anonymous source. As Castle started talking about how great she was for what she did, all she could think about was how she was going to tell Castle that she might be pregnant. They had never really discussed having children before. She wasn't sure how he would react. She didn't know if he would want another child considering he now had a child who was an adult. She also worried that if she told him and he was super excited and then they found out she wasn't pregnant that he might want to start trying to have kids. She didn't think she was ready for that. That made her panic a little realizing that she didn't think she was ready, but if she was already pregnant there was nothing she could do about it.

After a few moments of silence, Castle gave Beckett a few light pats on her arm and sat up. When Castle stated they needed to talk Beckett didn't know what to think. When his tone got serious she started to worry. She was worried he was about to give her an ultimatum about her job, or even worse, break up with her. When Castle stated their situation wasn't working she started to feel like her world was going to crumble. Until she saw the key. The key represented to her that no matter how difficult the road ahead would be, Castle would be there by her side.

After Beckett gave Castle a huge hug and kiss she knew she needed to tell him.

"Castle, I am so happy you are moving to DC. I need to tell you something also," Beckett said with Castle's arms still wrapped around her. Just as she went to speak Castle's door bell rang. He told her to hold her thoughts. He needed to go shoo away the person who was ruining his long needed alone time with Beckett.

When Beckett found out that she was fired, it was like the cherry on top of the emotional roller coaster she had been riding on all day. McCord quickly left after breaking the news. After Castle finishing escorting McCord out and locking the door he turned around to find Beckett no longer in the living room.

"Beckett?" Castle called out. He made his way into their bedroom where he saw a light coming from the bathroom. He peeked in and saw her crouched down next to the toilet. He bent down next to her and pulled her hair back. "I'm sorry. They're stupid. They don't realize what they're giving up." Beckett leaned over and rested her body against his, her head laying down on his shoulder. Castle gently rubbed her back. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"You okay?" Castle finally asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," Beckett blurted out. Castle stopped rubbing her back, frozen in shock. That was not what he had been expecting. Beckett sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Have you taken a test?" Castle asked. Beckett shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, Castle," Beckett said.

"About what?" Castle asked.

"I know we didn't discuss having kids," Beckett said.

"First of all," Castle started, "there is nothing for you to be sorry about. A woman can't make a baby by herself. Second, I love you, Kate. Having a baby with you would be wonderful. The timing may not be the best, but some of the best things are surprises. The question is are you okay with this?"

Beckett sighed. "I do want kids," Beckett responded. "I just always thought it would be more thought out."

"Our relationship has always been kind of spur of the moment so why would a pregnancy be any different?" Castle said with a laugh. Beckett gave a slight smile. "You want me to go to the drug store and get a test?"

"I already got one," Beckett said.

"Where is it?" Castle asked.

"In my purse," Beckett said. Castle got up to go get the test. He came back in and handed it to her.

"Want me to hold you hand?" Castle said with a smirk.

"Get out," Beckett said with a nervous laugh. Castle left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of his bed. He couldn't believe he might be a father again. Beckett came out of the bathroom and sat down next to him. Castle wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him.

"The waiting is the hardest part," Castle said. They sat there in silence, watching the minutes slowly go by.

"Times up," Castle said suddenly.

"You go look," Beckett said.

"We do it together," Castle said, pulling Beckett up as he stood up.

"I think I am going to throw up," Beckett said.

"Well, if you are pregnant, get used to that," Castle said. As they entered the bathroom Beckett motioned for Castle to look. Castle picked up the pregnancy test and smiled.

"Wow. Pregnant and fired in one day," Castle said. "Someone is going to need to update their Facebook." Beckett reached out and took the pregnancy test of his hand and saw that it was indeed positive. Part of her was happy and part of her was terrified. Castle saw the perplexed look on Beckett's face so he reached his hands out and cupped her face, slowly moving in and gently kissing her lips. "I love you," Castle said to her as he pulled back from the kiss. Beckett looked more beautiful to than ever to him knowing that she was carrying his child. Beckett could see the pure happiness in his eyes. At that moment she know that her pregnancy was definitely one of those good surprises.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AN: Just a heads up it will probably take a few days between each chapter. I am currently working a 50 hour work week so I write a little at a time. Don't think I forgot about you guys.

Song: Don't You Fret by The Kinks


	3. I Only Want To Be With You

AN: Thanks once again for the reviews. Castle fans are the greatest. This next chapter is based on 6x04 – Number One Fan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**I Only Want To Be With You**

_"I just want to be beside you everywhere_

_As long we're together, honey, I don't care_

_Cause you've started something, oh, can't you see?_

_That ever since we met you've had a hold on me_

_No matter what you do_

_I only want to be with you_

For the time being, Castle and Beckett had decided to keep the pregnancy to themselves. Beckett had remembered a woman at work announcing she was pregnant and then having a miscarriage. She did not want to have the same happen to her where she would have to tell everyone that she lost the baby.

After Beckett had been fired she tried to get her job back at the precinct, but a hiring freeze put the end to that dream. She had been laying in bed for about 30 minutes thinking about her life when she finally decided to wake Castle. She looked at him and lightly tapped on his chest.

"Castle," Beckett said softly. "Are you asleep?"

"Yes," Castle answered.

"Then why did you answer me?" Beckett asked.

"I am sleep talking," Castle said back. "Also known as somniloquy. Just ignore me."

"I don't know what to do," Beckett said, putting her face down on her pillow. She knew he was awake so she was not going to stop talking to him.

"I have some ideas," Castle responded as he opened his eyes.

"No, Castle, I am talking about my life," Beckett said as rolled back to her side of the bed. "I am pregnant and out of work. I cannot believe I got fired. I don't know what I am going to do."

"You don't have to decide right away," Castle responded as he sat up.

"Come on, Castle, what are you saying?" Beckett said frustrated. "What am I going to do? Stay home and lay around every day and wait for a phone call or wait until the baby comes?"

"I am just saying that you are with me now so you don't have to work," Castle said.

"I don't have to work?" Beckett said back. "Does that mean that you are not only my baby daddy, but also my sugar daddy?"

"Oh, wait," Castle said. "That didn't come out...actually I am still sleep talking. I can't be held responsible for what I say." Beckett was able to respond back when Pi burst into the bedroom. They were waiting for him to leave to finish their discussion when Martha came into the room with coffee. She handed a cup to Castle and went to hand another to Beckett when Castle stopped her.

"She doesn't need coffee," Castle said. Since Beckett was pregnant she needed to lower her caffeine intake.

"What are you talking about, Richard?" Martha said. "She always has coffee in the morning. She has had so much coffee in her life I think it has replaced her blood."

"I am cutting back on caffeine," Beckett cut in.

"Is this some kind of diet thing?" Martha asked. "I can't keep up with the latest trends on what not to eat."

"Can I help you, mother?" Castle asked trying to change the subject.

"As you know, I am having my studio painted so I am having my stage combat class in the living room in 15 minutes so feel free to join," Martha said as Pi came back out of the bathroom.

"I might sleep at my old place tonight," Beckett said as she curled back under the sheets.

"I might join you," Castle said back to her.

"What is this a house meeting?" Alexis said as she walked into the room.

"No!" Castle and Beckett said in unison.

"Captain Gates is on the phone," Alexis said. Beckett shot up and reached out her hand for the phone. "She is asking for you dad." Castle and Beckett looked at each other before he answered the phone.

When Castle told Beckett that Gates wanted him to meet her somewhere, Beckett insisted on going with him.

"You sure you don't want to stay home and rest?" Castle said.

"I am pregnant, not an invalid," Beckett said. Castle knew that Beckett really wanted her job back, but part of him was happy that there was a hiring freeze. He wanted to make sure Beckett and their baby were safe.

When they got to the scene they wondered what was going on since there were tons of police cars and reporters. As Gates told them what was going on they were a little confused why Castle needed to be there. Castle had no idea why the suspect would want to speak to him personally since he had never met her. He was willing to speak to her, mainly out of curiosity, but also because he knew that might be the only way to get the hostages out safely. He remembered when he was taken hostage and how frightening it could be for everyone inside. His willingness to talk to her dissipated a little when he found out there was a nine year old in the building. His paternal instincts had always been strong since Alexis was born, but knowing he had another child on the way had made them reach an all-time high. He did not want to do anything to cause harm to a child. Roman let him know that all he had to do was talk and Beckett did a good job reassuring him that was something he knew had to do very well.

Castle's nerves were almost getting the best of him, but he sat down to talk to the suspect. He was a little shocked to find out that she was a fan of his. When she told him that she would only talk if he came inside the only thing he could think about was getting the child out of the building. He quickly blurted out that he would only come in if the child and her mother were released.

"God, Castle," Beckett said annoyed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I have no idea," Castle said truthfully. "Honestly, I didn't think she would take the deal, but look she is a fan. I know my fans. She won't hurt me."

Beckett was so mad when Roman agreed to let Castle go inside. It was his job not to put another civilian in danger. Beckett was so worried something was going to happen to Castle. As she helped him put on his bulletproof vest, all the bad scenarios ran through her head of what could happen to him. When Roman left she knew she needed to talk to Castle.

"Listen," Beckett said as she played with the collar of his shirt. "I am kind of looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you and raising our child together so don't do anything stupid in there okay."

"Hey, don't worry," Castle said. "I think I already hit my stupid quota for the day." Beckett watched as Castle walked away from her. She gave him one last smile before he walked into the building. As he entered, she looked down at her engagement ring that she had been touching without thinking about it. She really hoped everything would turn out okay.

After Castle called Roman to tell him what Emma wanted, Beckett knew that she needed to be involved in the case. She couldn't just sit around as the father of her child was in a building with a potential murderer. When Gates told her she could go work the crime scene she almost hugged her. She knew that must be her pregnancy hormones flaring up.

Beckett felt at home again when she walked in and saw Ryan, Lanie, and Esposito working the scene. When Ryan started mentioning about that after weddings people start asking about when when they are going to have a baby, Beckett smiled a little knowing she was not going to have to worry about that. Instead she knew she would have to more deal with her friends shocked that she was already pregnant.

As they were going through the scene, Ryan found medicine proving that Emma had psychological disorders. Beckett quickly got on the phone to call Castle. When Castle told her that he would call her back, she was worried sick. She hoped his talking skills could get him out of this safely.

Beckett headed back to the scene it check with Roman about the current status. As she stood outside the building, she was shocked and relieved to see Castle walking out on his own free will. She knew she had her Castle back when he throw out his idea that Emma was in fact not the murderer and was being framed.

As they drove back to the precinct to review the evidence, Beckett reached over and grabbed Castle's hand, not wanting to let it go.

"You had me worried sick," Beckett said.

"I know," Castle said. "I'm sorry for going in."

"You have to remember that you are not a cop, Castle," Beckett said.

"When they told me there was a kid in there I just kept picturing you sitting in there with our kid and I just felt that I needed to do something to get them out of there."

"That is sweet, Castle, but going in there could have taken you away from me," Beckett said with teary eyes. "And from the baby." Castle squeezed her hand.

"You have been stuck with me for years," Castle said. "There is no way I would get away from you that easily." Beckett laughed.

"Wait until I am nine months pregnant and tell me if you still want to be stuck with me," Beckett said.

"I will just try to keep body armor on at all times to protect myself from your hormonal rages," Castle said.

Back at the precinct, Beckett and Castle loved sitting there again brainstorming while sifting through evidence. They had missed these times together. Beckett was not thrilled, though, when Castle said he needed to go back into the building with Emma. This time he asked her permission to go back in, tying to convince her that Emma would not hurt him. Beckett reluctantly told him he could.

Everything seemed to be going fine until Beckett learned that Emma had killed her foster brother. She tried to remain as calm as possible when she called Castle to inform him that he had been played. When the call between them was disconnected she wanted to run in there herself and save Castle, but she knew no one would let her do it. Rushing in could cause hostages to die.

Castle knew that he had to try to maintain control of the situation, but Emma was such a loose cannon he knew she could lose it at any time and end it all. He was able to talk enough reason into Emma that she allowed him to call the guys about a new development in the case. Unfortunately for Castle, one of the hostages, Mickey, was not someone he could control. Mickey decided to be the Jack Bauer of the situation and tried to get the gun away from Emma. Castle desperately tried to get him to let Emma and the gun go to prevent anyone from being shot, but unfortunately for him the gun went off and shot him directly in the chest.

Beckett's heart dropped when she heard the gunshot. Even though she had no protective gear on she ran into the building with the rest of the tactical team to make sure Castle was okay. When she saw Castle's lifeless body laying on the floor she thought her worse nightmare had come true. She immediately ran to him desperately calling his name to get him to respond. She nearly had a heart attack when he awoke screaming cheeseburgers. That word had never sounded so good to her. When Castle sat up Beckett gave him a huge hug, but she quickly had to let him go when he screamed in pain from his bruised chest. She had never been more thankful that he had that vest made for himself.

Beckett helped Castle up to take him to the ambulance to be checked out. Castle moaned the whole way because of the pain.

"If this is how much it hurts to be shot in the chest with a vest on, I can't even imagine the pain you went through," Castle said to Beckett.

"Doesn't help that guys are big babies," Beckett said with a weak smile, thinking about how close she came to losing him. Beckett helped him climb into the ambulance and helped him slowly take off his vest and open his shirt. A giant bruise had already formed on his chest.

"I have feeling that this is going to leave a mark," Castle said.

"You are going to be fine," the paramedic said after looking him over. "You are just going to be sore for a few weeks. Just take it easy."

"Maybe you should head home," Beckett said.

"No way," Castle said. "I want to go back to the precinct. I can't leave in the middle of the case. That would be like reading halfway through a book and never finishing it. That's crazy talk." Plus, Castle knew that almost everyone thought that Emma was guilty as sin and he wanted to make sure he and Beckett were there to investigate.

Even not being on the force did not stop Beckett and Castle from being able to catch the killer. They also got an added bonus of reuniting a daughter with her father. Castle knew that this would be a perfect story for his next book. He wasn't shocked, though, that the guys were hazing him about being shot by a fan. He knew that was something he was going to live down for awhile.

The best thing that day, though, was Beckett finding out that she was back on the force. Even more shocking was that Gates was allowing Castle to come back, too. Maybe Castle was finally growing on her. Beckett was glad that everyone now knew that she and Castle were together so they no longer had to hide their relationship at the precinct. Little did everyone know, though, was that she and Castle had a new secret they were keeping.

After celebrating at the Old Haunt with everyone, Castle and Beckett decided to head home.

"What a day," Castle said when they entered their bedroom.

"And I was looking forward to you being my sugar daddy," Beckett said with a smirk.

"Now you just have to look forward to me being your sexy husband," Castle said.

"I guess I do still have that," Beckett said as she gave him a kiss.

"Can we talk about something really quick?" Castle asked.

"Sure," Beckett said.

"I need you to promise me something," Castle said.

"Promise you what?" Beckett asked.

"Promise me that you are going to try your hardest not to put yourself in dangerous situations while at work," Castle said.

"This coming from the person who just voluntarily was taken hostage and then shot in the chest?" Beckett shot back.

"That was stupid, I know," Castle said. "And I promise to not do that again." Castle sighed. "Kate, I have always been protective of you, but now there are two of you to worry about."

"I know, Rick," Beckett said. "I know things have changed. I would never voluntarily put our baby in danger. And I am assuming with your over-protectiveness that you are going to be following me everywhere so I don't think I have to really worry about it."

"I am going to be hounding you," Castle said. "Which reminds me never use the restroom at work when Gates is in there because she might be freaked when I go in there with you." Beckett wrapped her arms around Castle's waist.

"Things will be fine," Beckett said. "Plus, eventually we are going to have to tell the people at work and the guys are going to be just as bad as you not letting me do anything."

"I will just go with them in your spot," Castle said.

"That's never going to happen," Beckett said. "If I am stuck on desk duty, you are stuck with me."

"So you can stare at my gorgeous face?" Castle asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I will probably also drop my pencil a couple of times to have you bend over in front of me," Beckett said.

"I pregnancy has made you even more frisky," Castle said.

"Lucky you," Beckett said leaning in and giving him a giant kiss.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AN: I am on Twitter if you want to hit me up to chat. tvandmusicfan is my screen name on everything.

Song: I Only Want To Be With You by Dusty Springfield


End file.
